


Mad Phoenix Rising

by QueenLegacyProductions



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Violence, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gang Violence, Graphic Description, Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Smut, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:53:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26492959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenLegacyProductions/pseuds/QueenLegacyProductions
Summary: Life in crime is never easy, especially when you're a woman. But Riley, along with her fellow triplet sisters, Michelle and Jordan, managed to hold down their own territory in the state of Michigan in the heart of Detroit to establish the group known as The Carter Cartel. A few years later after leaving the cartel, Riley's now caught in the heart of a civil war between humans and androids. What happens when She is forced to choose between the badge she swore to wield to protect her own kind or the oath made between her sisters to protect those the government deems dangerous to their order?
Relationships: Markus (Detroit: Become Human) & Original Character(s), Markus (Detroit: Become Human) & Original Female Character(s), Markus (Detroit: Become Human)/Original Character(s), Markus (Detroit: Become Human)/Original Female Character(s), Markus (Detroit: Become Human)/Original Female Character(s) of Color
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. The Start of Something New?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys. It's Riley here. I am back from the dead once again as I will be posting this story on my writing blog as well under queen-legacy-productions, where you can find some other works as well. This is my first story I am posting here on ao3 so I apologize for any mistakes and errors here. But I hope you enjoy!

**_February 10, 2036_ **

_I never asked for this. I never wanted to be a part of a mob, let alone control one, but when circumstances and situations called for it, here I am. Here I am, bum rushing the hideout of Maxwell Two Face, the current boss of the Barthel Mafia. You know, the group that formed and ran Detroit back in the 1920s alongside Chicago. Yeah, that one. I think it’s safe to say that the faction has made a great deal of history here in the great city of Detroit._

_History that I’m about to rewrite._

I chased down Maxwell to the rooftop of the building. He popped a few shots at me which caused me to duck behind the metal air duct. I smirked when I heard the gun click empty and him swear. I come out of my hiding spot, TEC-9 in my hand as I point it at him.

“Nowhere to run now, Maxwell.” I said , gun locked on him. “It’s over. I’m taking over Detroit and everything in it.” 

“You won’t get far in your success, Carter.” Maxwell spat at me. “The mafia will come back for revenge.” 

“Only way that happens is someone found a way to revive the dead.” I stopped to think. “Speakin’ of which, thanks for reminding me.” 

“Reminding yo-?” Maxwell was unable to finish his question due to the huge amounts of bullets currently riddling him as I emptied the clip into his chest. I hear footsteps rush up the stairs as I tucked the TEC into my side when my baby sister, Jordan busted through the door with her M16 assault rifle in her hands, aiming it. 

“Oh.” She said as she relaxed her stance, holding her gun by her side when she noticed Maxwell’s dead body by my feet. “You didn’t need my help at all.”

“Yes, I do. Call clean up crew and have them sweep up the area for evidence before the cops show. I don’t want anything to trail back to us.” I said as I took the rifle from her. 

Jordan nodded her head. “All right. I’ll call Michelle while I’m at it. Tell her to round up the troops to spread the news of the city’s newest boss.”

“Tell her to be easy.” I told her. “I don’t want the people to think I’m another Maxwell. After all, that’s the reason why we’re doing this.”

“You got it, boss.” She responded as she walked away downstairs. I looked out towards the view of the downtown area, the Cyberlife tower standing out over the buildings like the big gem of a royal crown before I heard a thud near me. I drew the rifle, aiming towards the noise. 

“Please, don’t shoot!” I see someone kneeling down with their hands together, pleading with me. I take notice of his clothing. 

_That jacket. With the blue triangle and armband._

_An android? Here?_

“State your model.” I commanded it.

“LM100.” The android trembled. I relax my stance a little with the gun still trained on him. 

“What is an android doing here, an anti-android facility?” I questioned with a quirked eyebrow. 

“I was taken from my original owner. She was killed by that man there.” He points to Maxwell’s dead body. “ Said I would be destroyed if I didn’t cooperate.” 

I let his story process in my head for a few moments before I asked, “Do you have a name?” I lowered the gun. 

The android lowered his hands when I put the gun on my back. “Austin.” I saw his LED go from yellow to a calm blue. 

“Ok, Austin. You’re free to go.” I gestured to the rooftop door. He doesn’t move. “Go on. Get out of here.” 

“Ma’am, I don’t have anywhere to go. And- And if I go to Cyberlife, I’d be destroyed.” Austin panicked. 

“Well, what do you want me to do?” I shrugged. 

“Let me work for you. I can do anything you want. Cook, clean,-.” 

“Be my liaison.” I cut him off.

“What?” 

“Be my liaison.” I said. I approached him when I noticed his head tilt to the side, LED yellow again in confusion. “See, I realize that I’m gonna be taking over Detroit’s criminal underworld and I won’t be able to be at two places at once.” 

“So you need me to act on your behalf.” Austin buts in which makes me click my tongue in agreement before I go downstairs. “Excuse me, miss?” He asked me when he followed me. “What is your name?” I stopped on the stairs, pausing before I took at him. 

“Riley. Riley Carter.” 

_Get Familiar with that name too, Ladies and Gentlemen, for I am Queen Shit of Detroit’s crime underworld._

~~_...for now,at least._ ~~

~///~

_**August 17, 2036…..Six Months Later** _

“And it seems like the temperature in Detroit is looking to warm up…” Riley hears the weatherman on the T.V. drone on as she looked over the weekly income schedule that Jordan dropped off when she came to give her the week’s pay and that week’s finance log. She noticed that this week’s income was about $50 million as she predicted since she knew that nothing moves without her knowledge. 

After Riley and the team disposed of Maxwell and the last of his mob, they managed to not only take over the drug distribution and supply that Barthel had but Riley took it a step further and expanded the business to some parts of Illinois, mainly Chicago, her hometown. As of right now, everything from gunrunning to even drug trafficking of weed and cocaine and every other drug in between moves under the Carters’ control. Riley thought it’d be better this way. The crew could keep an eye out to make sure it doesn’t give into the wrong hands. 

Last thing she wanted is for some poor soul to OD on her product. 

‘A mobster with mortals.’ Michelle, her younger sister, called her. Couldn’t really call her a liar. After all, Riley has been proving it true. While she and Michelle were getting the criminal aspect of the business together, Austin and Jordan believed that the girls could really establish dominance of the city if they had their hand in community related investments. Investments like city construction, so Austin managed to not only get Riley’s hands on potential construction blueprints but she also has some construction workers on her payroll as well. The team had this set up in motion because one of the city’s problems - or rather the nation’s problems - was homelessness due to high rent and low minimum wage.

‘There’s evidence of a trend where most humans that develop an drug or alcohol addiction are those that are in poverty and without a home.’ Austin stated in one family meeting.

‘That’s because drugs are cheaper and easier to obtain.’ Michelle said. ‘With it being in the streets because of small timers.’ 

‘And those bastards don’t give a damn who they hurt or strongarm as long as they’re getting paid.’ Riley stated. ‘Thankfully, that’s changing but what isn’t these broken families that are still on the streets. They need a place to go.’

Which led the team to make plans for better, affordable housing to the working class who struggled to make ends meet. They also made donations to the schools so the kids can properly learn. 

‘Kids shouldn’t be in an environment, let alone a learning one, without the proper tools.’ Riley were the words she spoke that day on the subject of one of the team’s many city side projects. Yes, Riley was truly becoming a woman for the people.

“And the biggest threat of Detroit, The Mad Phoenix, Riley Carter is still at large within the city even though DPD has been cracking down on the sex trafficking ring within the state of Michigan.”

“If only they knew that it was actually you that was leaving them an anonymous care package about the trafficking ring.” Austin said as he stood in the doorway with her iced coffee in his hand. Riley gestures for him to step further into her office as she closed the folder she was viewing before muting the TV.

“We know the truth. The news and the police department want to paint me as the bad guy, despite the fact that the only reason they even knew about the ring was because everyone kept blowing up the office’s phones with information.” She gestures to the phones. “Because the people trust me to protect their identities more than the ones swore to protect and serve. But it’s fine.” She puts her hands up in surrender. “It has a bit of merit but let’s be honest here, the streets have never been safer.” 

“I’m sensing that there’s a ‘but’ in that statement.” Austin put the coffee on her desk. Riley takes it, sipping out of it. 

“Because there is one.” She sighed. “I’m worried.” 

“Worried?” 

“Yeah, worried.” Riley stood up, taking the file she was reading and handed it to him. “Read that.” 

Austin looks over the file, LED yellow and blinking before it turns red. “Riley, these are-.” 

“Yeah.” She nodded. 

“And what do the girls think about this?” 

~///~

“I think it’s suicidal.” Michelle said when they joined together during the meeting Riley called that afternoon. “Granted with the plan we have laid out, This could work but it just seems a bit much for just a hobby.” 

“This coming from the woman that broke into a military base because she wanted the half-track truck that was there.” Jordan said with a sassy look towards her older sister.

“That was different.” 

“You almost got blown up by a tank.” 

“Ladies, argue about that later. Right now, let’s focus on this.” Riley called for their attention.

“Which is?” Michelle asked.

“Cyberlife warehouses. I willingly to bet that in a year, there are gonna be more androids made available to the public and those parts don’t come cheap.” 

“So what? We’re hijacking parts from Cyberlife to feel that need?”

“Only enough until we can make the parts ourselves.” Riley said, which made Michelle raise an eyebrow.

“Why do I feel like there’s something that you’re not telling me?”

“Because there’s something you’re not asking.” Riley sassed her before she sighed deeply. “Listen, if we do this right, we all can benefit from this, not just me. Times are changing. Society is slowly but surely accepting androids. Machines that are faster and stronger, as well as highly expensive. We’re trying to make it easier on the working class, remember? Or have y’all forgotten the oath?”

“No.” Both Jordan and Michelle answered her.

“Ok, then. So what do you think?” There was a pregnant pause after Riley’s question. Michelle leans back in her chair, putting her feet up on the table. 

“So....When do we start?”


	2. The Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What exactly are you planning?” She asked Riley who looked at her.
> 
> “Let’s just say that a magician never reveals her secrets.” Riley smiled at her. Jordan nodded as she didn’t want to press the issue since it seems like she didn’t want to talk about it. But she knew one thing.
> 
> Something’s coming and it’s bothering her oldest sister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter contains descriptions of death, gore, and violence. Read at your own risk and skip if it makes you uncomfortable. If it doesn't, I hope you enjoy it.

_‘Two weeks.’_ Riley’s last words in the meeting kept running through her head as she worked on her latest creation mocking android tech. Something that was working perfectly, thanks to the help of Austin.

Over time as she developed a relationship with Austin since sparing him six months earlier, she noticed that Androids can do a lot of things to blend in with humans. They can change their hair color at their own volition and can remove their skin. They can also hack into things with a single touch of their hand. They can even scan their surroundings for things of interest. These findings are what piqued Riley’s interest enough for her to try and replicate these features for her own benefit. Within the past week, Riley managed to create a wig that changes color as she pleases. She used it to freak out her sisters a few days ago as a test run. 

She wanted to make sure it was in working order before the plan took place. 

No mistakes. No loose ends.

_‘This is my one shot to make this work.’_ She remembered saying to Austin one late night when she couldn’t sleep. 

_ ‘I can’t fuck this up.’ _

“You’re worried.” She heard a voice say from behind her. Riley turned around to see Jordan standing at the door of her workshop. She shook her head with a laugh as she focused back onto her system calibration. 

“When am I not?” She responded to her as she dug through her toolbox. “I assume there’s a reason why you're down here. I miss dinner again?”

“I wanted to see where your head’s at. I could tell you were putting a front in the meeting. You can lie to Michelle but you can’t lie to me.” 

Riley stopped programming the system to look at her. She sighed at before saying, “I don’t want to fuck this up. We do this right, the government won’t be looking for us.” 

“Yeah, but every wannabe crime lord will be.” 

“And if I know my kid sister like I know her, You can deal with it quietly.” Riley said as she looked at Jordan’s concerned face, which made her sigh again. “Listen, there is a reason why I put you in charge to run things, should something happen to me.” She puts a hand on Jordan’s shoulder. “You got a good head on your shoulders. I have no doubt that you can run this crew without a hitch. But if I’m being honest? This is not in my heart of hearts. Although we managed to clean up the streets on the illegal side of things, it seems like the legal side needs work.” 

“And you hope to change that?” 

“Yes. As best as I can.” Riley looks down at the floor. “Plus, I only like leading when it counts. Having the responsibility all the time is exhausting.”

“Oh? And you think I wanted that responsibility?” Jordan laughed. 

Riley rolled her eyes. “Oh, please. If you didn’t want the position you would’ve said something.” She laughed as she went back to working on her project.

“Still trying to find a way to profit from android tech?”

“Not necessarily.” Riley put a wrench back into the toolbox. “You know, I’ve always been the techie one out of the group.”

“And Austin’s okay with this?”

“Yes, I am.” They heard Austin’s voice from the door. “I trust her with the knowledge. Plus, given her own creations she’s made, I know that this is not complicated for her.” 

“So he met C.E.R.B.E.R.U.S.” Jordan smiled.

“A bit on the nose, don’t you think?” Riley laughed. “But no, seriously. I wanted Austin to become accustomed with C.E.R.B.E.R.U.S for the job.”

“And what does C.E.R.B.E.R.U.S have that Austin doesn’t?” 

“Austin is not properly programmed for combat situations. C.E.R.B.E.R.U.S will help fill those gaps for the time being.” Riley explained as she calibrated the system she had been working to another offline application. Jordan takes notice.

“What exactly are you planning?” She asked Riley who looked at her.

“Let’s just say that a magician never reveals her secrets.” Riley smiled at her. Jordan nodded as she didn’t want to press the issue since it seems like she didn’t want to talk about it. But she knew one thing.

Something’s coming and it’s bothering her oldest sister.

~///~

_**August 31, 2036...Two weeks later** _

The gates that surrounded the Cyberlife warehouse on Fordson Island rustled as Four figures climbed over the fence, hiding behind shipping containers away from the sight of on site security.

“Remember the goal; The supply trucks. That’s what we’re here for.” Riley said.

“We need to locate them, though.” Jordan pointed out.

“More than likely, they would be located near the garages which run along the river.” Austin said. “I would need a higher position to locate them properly.” 

Riley gave a nod towards the containers. “We will do better up top.” She parkours up to the top with Austin, Jordan and Michelle following her up. Austin scans the yard.

“There.” He pointed towards the edge of the Rouge River. “They’re on the edge of the island.” He continues to asset the yard. “It’s not heavily guarded. There’s drones in the area.” 

“We’ll deal with it on the way.” Michelle said before she took off running towards the end of the shipping containers. The rest follow her, putting their parkour skills to use. As they move closer, Austin stops ahead of them.

“Guys, there’s a drone up ahead.” He said as Riley zoomed past him, charging the drone before she jumped towards it with her gloves emitting an EMP charge to the tips to overload the drone’s system to crash.

“There was a drone up ahead.” Was her response as the rest of the team sought to catch up with her. Riley slid to the edge of the last containers, observing the supply tunks and surrounding ground. Austin slid up next to her.

“These trunks run automatically.” Riley said. “We’ll need a key to override the system.” 

“Ok.” Austin confirmed. “I’ll go get it.” 

Riley puts her hand on his shoulder. “Naw, I’ll get it.” She hands him a thing of C4. “You remember our plan.” 

Austin nodded, taking the C4 as Jordan and MIchelle slid up beside Riley. “What’s up?” Michelle asked. 

“I see the supply trucks but if you look closer, there’s supply crates.” Riley pointed out “The trucks are automated so the system needs an override.” 

“So hack it.” Michelle said.

“If we hack it, the system gives a silent alarm, meaning we’ll get in the truck but we won’t l eave with it.” Riley said. “Luckily, I’ve picked up chatter and noticed that there’s a key needed.” 

“Where?” Michelle asked.

“Should be in that security post nearby.” Riley looks at the girls. “You guys focus on securing some trucks. Clean out any supply crates. Hide if you see anything or anyone. No killing if you avoid it. I’ll get the key.” 

“All right. Hopefully, Robo-boy will meet us there.” Michelle teased before she jumped down with Jordan as Riley jumped down into a ninja roll before moving to the shadows. Sneaking to the security room, she hears dogs barking. To quieten them down, she raised her hands up, allowing them to smell her hands to show herself as not a threat. Once she shuts them up, she snuck into the security post building through the bathroom window. She noticed the key by a pair of guards. Riley observes the area and sees the circuit box right in front of her. She walks over to the circuit breaker, putting her hand on it, frying it to cause a blackout.

“What the hell?” She heard one of the guards say as they got up to investigate the box. Riley managed to sneak around them to get the key. She turns around to go back to the bathroom when a guard flashes with his flashlight.

“Freeze!” He shouts which makes Riley put her hands up. The guard approached her slowly with his gun in front of her which she took the gun from him, twisting it away from him before hitting with a back kick, sending him flying. She points the gun at them. 

“Don’t move.” She ordered. The guards raised their hands before she gestured them to the wall. “Stand up against the wall. Try anything funny, I’ll paint them with your brains.” She threatened before she moved to the security desk. Her gloves produce metal tips for her to tap into the security cameras, wiping the memory when one of the guards tackled her, sending off the alarm. Riley fought the guard, drawing the gun she tucked in the front of her belt, shooting the guard in his side. The guard clutches his side before she shoots him in the head through the mouth to prevent him from screaming. She shoots the other guy through the heart from his back as he tries to run. She tossed the gun to the ground as she opened the warehouse entrance for the team to go through. She runs back to the trucks as she sees her sisters and Austin held at gunpoint by a guard.

“Hey!” Riley shouted at them which made the guard turn around, making Michelle take advantage of neutralizing the guard. 

“Took you long enough.” Michelle said as Riley handed Jordan the key. 

“Got held up.” She said as Jordan got into the truck to start it. 

“DPD”s ponying up.” Michelle observed. “We got to move. Now.” 

“Go without me.” Riley said. Michelle raised an worried eyebrow.

“What? No! We’re not leaving you behind.” 

“And we won’t be leaving at all if I don’t.” She sighs to quickly reassure her. “Look, I’ll be fine. It’s ok. Go and don’t look back.” Michelle looks at her and nods, getting into the truck’s passenger side. Riley shuts the door behind her.

“Riley.” She heard Austin call her. He tosses her a detonator when she turns around. “It’ll arm when you’re near.” Riley gestures to the truck. 

“Keep your heads down.” She warns before she takes off running towards the opposite side of the river.

“Freeze!” She heard an officer yell as she kept running. She hears footsteps behind her, rapidly catching up. The officer goes to grab her but Riley plants him with a judo throw, quickly tossing a smoke bomb to blind the cops behind her. She runs past a building, noticing the detonator arm itself when she continues to the river. 

“Stop resisting.” Was the last words before the bombs set off, destroying the building and sending debris flying which threw Riley into the river. When the officers recovered, they ran to the river, only seeing a huge pool of blood with an arm floating in the water. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, you made it to the end! Thanks so much for reading. I appreciate it. Leave some comments. Let me know how I'm doing. Thanks!


End file.
